


A pumpkin treat

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji cooking for him alone was rare enough already





	

Treats were rare but treats by Sanji made especially for Luffy and Luffy alone? He had pinched himself twice and he still did not believe it. Luffy sat at the counter as he watched Sanji’s back as the man hummed to himself.

Sanji was steaming something in the huge pot of water. Whatever he had been doing he had been at it for hours. He had merely given a kiss to the tip of Luffy’s nose when Luffy had demanded to know what Sanji had been making so many preparations for.

Yet apparently enough had been finished for Sanji to call for Luffy to come to the kitchen… and for them to lock the door. Getting to lock the door had sent his hopes up yet when Sanji had just rolled back up the sleeves to his jacket and shirt and gone back to the stove while listening Luffy had sulked.

Usually Sanji fretted and got annoyed when he sat on the counter or the table yet this time he seemed not to mind, occasionally looking up from the pot to smile. There were no hints in the kitchen to what exactly Sanji had been doing. No dirty dishes no nothing. The kitchen was spotless except for the stove and whatever that was in the pot that bubbled and smelled so delicious. It made his stomach growl even as he watched Sanji.

“Okay.” Sanji smiled before he turned off the stove. “They are perfect now.” He hummed. Luffy watched curiously as Sanji hefted up the pot and moved to the sink. Steam and water came from that direction for a few moments before Sanji tipped it back with a low laugh. The pot went back to the stove and soon Sanji was removing small green packages.

Luffy frowned when he got a better look because he knew what he had been smelling and what he was seeing didn’t exactly add up. “Banana leaves?” He asked before Sanji piled a plate full of the things.

“That’s just the wrapping.” Sanji chuckled before he moved to cage Luffy in. the plate was rested on his lap and Luffy glanced down at it before he looked at the man before him. Sanji picked up one and easily unwrapped it, water dripping from the dark green leaf but Luffy gasped when he saw the yellow revealed inside. “Conkies.” Sanji said and he sounded proud. “An island dish although some islands only eat them in their national month. Everyone does it different but I thought you would like this one the best.”

Luffy reached to take it from Sanji but Sanji’s hand slowly moved back until Luffy dropped his hand. He looked up from the food so close yet far away before he looked at the smile on Sanji’s face. Instead of reaching with his hand he leaned his head forward. Sanji held the conkie to his lips and he closed his eyes with the first slow bite. He was aware of the warmth but the faint sweetness that hit him afterwards made his eyes open in surprise. The coconut that he knew he tasted, cornmeal? Pumpkin? Being with Sanji had made him start identifying foods from a mere taste. A moan escaped him when he swallowed and a grin came to Sanji’s lips.

Sanji allowed him to finish it and the moment Luffy looked down in his lap at the plate for the others a firm hand tilted his chin up. Food moved to the middle of his mind as his own hands went to Sanji. His hands grabbed onto Sanji’s shoulder before he brought the man’s lips to his for a soft kiss. When they pulled back there was a dazed look in Sanji’s eyes and Luffy felt pride at what he had done to his cook before Sanji spoke. “Good huh?”

“The best.” Luffy answered honestly. “But that’s because it’s you.” He brought Sanji’s head closer to him again. “Everything you make me, everything you do with me is perfect. You’re incredible.” A flush appeared on Sanji’s cheeks and Sanji smiled before he kissed him again. The food was a great treat and he would be getting back to those but Sanji was the best treat of all.


End file.
